<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lost Duo (Plus One) by Phantomsanic360</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621645">The Lost Duo (Plus One)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomsanic360/pseuds/Phantomsanic360'>Phantomsanic360</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lost [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts, Persona 5, The World Ends With You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, Dark Riku is Tsuchi, Eventual Sex, F/M, Multi, Persona 5 Scramble inclusion eventually, Phantom Thief Mishima Yuuki, Phantom Thief Suzui Shiho, Re:Mind Spoilers, Ren is a dork, Riku Replica is Dark Riku, eventually, its gonna be a long ride, persona 5 royal spoilers, prepare yourself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomsanic360/pseuds/Phantomsanic360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in an unfamiliar world, Vanitas meets some unlikely friends/allies.  Unable to leave the world, he decides to attempt to be normal, until he gets thrust into yet another conflict. </p>
<p>Kasumi Yoshizawa is an aspiring gymnast who lost her sister in a car accident.  She is a very kind-hearted girl, though she does not have many friends.  That will soon change.</p>
<p>The Riku Replica is a creation of the scientist Vexen.  Thought to have perished during the Second Keyblade War, he also returned through unknown means, just like Vanitas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mishima Yuuki/Suzui Shiho, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Riku Replica/Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Yoshizawa Kasumi/Vanitas, Yoshizawa Sumire/Vanitas, Yoshizawa Sumire/Vanitas/Okumura Haru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lost [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934431">The Pros and Cons to living a triple life</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire_Folk/pseuds/Shire_Folk">Shire_Folk</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warner/pseuds/Warner">Warner</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Pain.  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was what his first thought was upon awakening.  His body ached, no doubt from having his ass beaten by sunshine boy and his squad of light.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t just external pain.  He could feel the </span>
  <b>anxiety stress loss</b>
  <span> bile building up inside of him.  And it was so loud. Why was it so loud?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“....y….ey...HEY!”  Oh. That explained it.  “Sir, are you okay? You aren’t dead, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanitas let out a groan.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh!  Mr. Rudol, he’s waking up!”  That name got his attention. He hadn’t heard that name in years.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Opening his eyes, slowly, his first sight was of a girl with dark red hair, staring at him in concern.  A little too close for comfort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give him some space Kasumi.”  Another voice, the one familiar to him, had spoken.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kasumi, apparently that was her name, turned a faint red as if she was embarrassed and backed away from him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanitas let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.  That girl, she was bright, so bright too bright too much like Ven-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Young man, are you alright?”  Rudol had knelt down next to him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“R….Rudol?”  Vanitas croaked out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”  Rudol smiled. “It’s good to see you Vanitas.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Wish I felt the same.”  Vanitas hissed, as he tried to sit up, only for Rudol to place his hand upon his shoulder.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take it easy for now, you’re greatly injured.”  Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had no idea that his body was in extreme pain.  It was only due to Xeha- </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>training that he could withstand such pain without crying out in pain.  He would not look weak in front of them.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you know each other?”  Kasumi tilted her head, curiously.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rudol nodded.  “We had a mutual...</span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  Vanitas chuckled bitterly at that, before he started coughing again.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is...Is he going to be okay?”  Kasumi asked, concern laced in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When was the last time anyone was concerned for him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rudol gave her a smile.  “I’m taking him back to my place, to rest and recuperate.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kasumi nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer.   “Alright. Let me know when he’s feeling better. I can bring a care package by later, if that’s alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh god please no.  “I’m sure he’d like that.”  Rudol smirked, while Vanitas groaned internally.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, I guess I’ll head home.”  Kasumi smiled and waved. “I’ll see you later Mr. Rudol.  It was nice meeting you Vanitas, I hope you get better soon.”  Vanitas managed a shaky wave of his hand.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t she just the sweetest?”  Rudol smiled, fondly, before he moved to lift up Vanitas.  “Alright, time to get you fixed up.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that Vanitas was no longer focused on the girl, he could finally see his surroundings.  He was in an alleyway. No wonder they thought he was dead. “....Where?” He rasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes.  I should probably explain that.  Welcome to Japan, specifically Shibuya.”  Rudol sighed. “I’ll explain more when I get you back to my place.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanitas seemed ready to snap at Rudol, but withheld his anger.  He needed information and...he couldn’t really do much else right now.  “....fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, here we are.”  Rudol replied, while Vanitas clung to his body like a lifeline.  In hindsight, he probably should have warned the boy about the amount of people in this city.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Too...many...people…”  Vanitas hissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but we’re heading inside now, so please try to stay calm for a bit longer.”  Rudol sighed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ms. Mayuko, I’m home.”  The gambler stated as he entered the apartment complex.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome back Rudol how ar-”  The woman, Ms. Mayuko, was a middle-aged woman with long dark hair and glasses. Her eyes were wide and shocked. There were a few gray streaks in her hair.  “Good </span>
  <em>
    <span>lord</span>
  </em>
  <span> what happened to that poor boy?!  Is this another one?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another one?  What was that supposed to mean?  “Yes and no. I knew him a long time ago.  You might say we were...acquaintances once.  I had no idea he’d be here. It was only </span>
  <em>
    <span>luck </span>
  </em>
  <span>that I found him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mayuko sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.  “I’ll get the medical kits.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Ms. Mayuko.”  Rudol smiled as he turned toward one of the nearby doors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You owe me big time for this!”  Mayuko snapped from the other room, though it sounded half-hearted.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rudol merely chuckled, as he set Vanitas down, gently, on a nearby couch.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanitas glanced around the area.  Nobody else seemed to be here at the moment.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rudol had gone to help the woman he had called ‘Mayuko’.  Which is why Vanitas was surprised when a third voice spoke.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t say I was surprised when you showed up.”  Vanitas turned, slowly and painfully towards the voice. His eyes widened as he came face to face with a boy, a very familiar boy with long gray-white hair.  “Hello Vanitas.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Attachment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vanitas meets a face he never thought he’d see again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Well, that was odd.  “Uh….hi?” Vanitas awkwardly hissed out.  “Quick question, which Riku are you, ‘cause there are like, three of you?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Riku’ rolled his eyes.  “The ‘dark’ replica.” He used air-quotes to emphasize the “dark” part of the sentence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanitas let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.  “Oh thank god. I was praying that it wasn’t the other you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You realize that ‘me’ is still me, just from the future.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanitas gave a weak smirk.  “Yeah, you were a little goody two-shoes in the future, aren’t you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Riku’ gave him a light sock on the shoulder, causing Vanitas to let out an undignified yelp of pain.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsuchi, please refrain from harming our guest right now.”  Rudol’s voice echoed from the other room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsuchi, huh?  That your new name?”  Vanitas asked, curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.  I didn’t think Riku Replica or Dark Riku would fit well for me.”  Tsuchi shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright enough chatter.  I’ve got the med supplies here.”  Rudol stated as he entered the room.  “And thank you Tsuchi, for simultaneously keeping our guest company and making my job harder.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The replica gave the gambler a grin.  “We’ll talk later Vani~” He smirked as he walked away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that!  It’s wei- OW!” Vanitas let out another hiss.  “Watch where you’re poking that thing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rudol sighed.  “If you would just keep still this wouldn’t be difficult.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a minute.  You were a keyblade wielder, why can’t you just cast cure on me?”  Vanitas growled.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rudol let out a frustrated sigh.  He had not missed Vanitas. “Because the people on this world are very against anything supernatural and my landlord will get very suspicious if you suddenly walk out of here completely devoid of injury.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanitas looked ready to protest, but quickly shut himself up.  Rudol hadn’t been wrong before. He had told him he wasn’t going to die, unfortunately, nor would he be able to join Ventus's heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Fine.  Just be careful please.”  Vanitas relented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rudol smirked.  “Please, I’m always careful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuchi smirked as he heard Vanitas snap at Rudol.  It’d been a while since he heard that voice. Back when he was part of Xeh- that man’s organization, the two had become, shall we say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>acquainted </span>
  </em>
  <span>with one another.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuchi grinned as he took a seat on his bed, reminiscing on those times.  However, his mood suddenly soured as he thought of his defeat. How he had heard Vanitas’s heart scream out for him in rage upon his death, even if his body had already been destroyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t supposed to get attached.  They weren’t going to last, so they shouldn’t have gotten attached.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet they did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it was a </span>
  <b>mistake.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Allllmost done.”  Rudol stated, an hour or two later.  Vanitas had lost track of time.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank whatever god is out there.  I’m getting really sick of just lying here.”  Vanitas grunted.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rudol said nothing as he applied the last few stitches to the dark haired boy’s body.  “And done.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanitas sat up slowly, flexing his hand a little.  “Well, I think I can feel my body again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent.  Now I suggest taking it easy for a few days an-”  Rudol got a hand to his face, to gently push him away.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, no.  Taking it easy is not my thing.  I need to do something. I couldn’t rest in the Graveyard, so it’s gonna be difficult to shake that habit.”  He started getting up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least just rest for a day.”  Rudol sighed, agitated but ultimately understanding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Fine, but just for a day.”  Vanitas grunted.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rudol grinned.  “I knew I could convince you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, you didn’t- oh whatever.”  Vanitas sighed, and returned to his sitting position.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>About an hour later…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Rudol?”  Vanitas asked, having been watching television.  He’d been given some curry, which he guessed was some kind of food, by Ms. Mayuko.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm?”  Rudol grunted, engrossed in the newspaper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you still do those tarot card readings?”  Vanitas asked, curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rudol seemed to perk up immediately.  “Yes I do. Why the sudden interest?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanitas shrugged.  “Just wanted to see what my future is like now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rudol grinned.  “Well, you’re in luck.”  He pulled out the deck of tarot cards from his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“....Do you just have those on you at all times?”  Vanitas asked, with a raised eyebrow.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rudol didn’t answer and instead had laid the cards out.  “Let us begin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First, we have the Sun.  A bright new future awaits you, so congratulations.”  Rudol grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Never in a million years did Vanitas think he would ever have a bright future.  A creature as dark as him did not deserve such a thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Next, we have the Lovers.”  Rudol gave Vanitas a sly grin.  Vanitas was not doing a good job as he felt his emotions go unchecked, his face turning a deep red.  It made things worse when he realized that he still couldn’t release his Unversed. The laws of this world were strange.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It appears you will meet kindred spirits that you will hold dear to your heart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright I get it!  Just...move onto the next one.”  Vanitas looked away.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally, we have the Tower.  A great catastrophe will inevitably occur in your future.”  Rudol sighed, almost as if he had seen that coming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking why?  I just came back to life and I’m getting thrown into yet another dangerous...thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax.  It will not happen that quickly.”  Rudol shrugged as he gathered his cards back up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what if the cards are wrong?”  Vanitas turned to stare at Rudol with a deadpan expression.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The cards are never wrong.”  Rudol returned his gaze with a fiery one, as if he was almost insulted by that very idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Boy, did Vanitas hope they were.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promised myself I wouldn’t do a polyship, but I just couldn’t resist.  So yeah, it’s gonna be great.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Casual Saturday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rudol wondered what unholy demon he angered to be given a mentally unstable teenage boy that could not understand the word, “relaxation.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanitas would not sit still.  Despite his injuries, he constantly needed some form of entertainment and Rudol was not risking giving him a gaming system.  Knowing his temper, he’d break it the first time he’d mess up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only time he’d been calm was…right now actually.  Tsuchi was teaching him how to play a game unique to this world, known as Shogi.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In all of his years in both organizations, he had never seen a person so interested in something before.  ...Well, there was Xemnas, but he was pretty much borderline obsessed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The odd thing was that Rudol could not tell whether Vanitas was more focused on the game or on Tsuchi.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanitas gazed intensely at the board before him.  He was one move away from winning this thing. He almost felt proud, despite his many losses prior to this one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t currently his turn however, and Tsuchi had been staring at the board for some time now.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you just make a move already?”  Vanitas growled. “We’ve been sitting here, doing nothing, for over ten minutes.”  He was not a patient by nature and Xehanort, despite his…”lessons”, did not teach him the value of patience, ironically.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuchi said nothing, again, and Vanitas groaned, flopping back on the couch in an exasperated fashion.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Rudol chuckle from his chair.  “What’s so funny?” Vanitas grunted as he sat back up.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing, just enjoying these games you’re playing.  It’s nice to see you two having fun.” Rudol smiled as he went back to reading a newspaper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well it’d be more fun if </span>
  <b>someone </b>
  <span>made a move already.”  Vanitas snarked.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh.  Fine.” Tsuchi, who had enough of his opponents complaining, went ahead and moved his piece.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanitas grinned, seeing his chance at victory.  As he made the final move, he let out a loud ‘whoop’ of victory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently the sound was loud enough to startle Ms. Mayuko in the other, as the older woman dropped something, spewing a bunch of curses out.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanitas winced.  “Sorry Ms. Mayuko!”  In the one day he had been on this world, he learned at least one important thing.  Rudol and Tsuchi both feared Mayuko’s temper, which she apparently had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning back to the game, he saw Tsuchi holding his hand out.  “Congratulations Vanitas, you finally beat me.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanitas lowered his gaze to the hand, warily.  He hesitantly shook the hand and oh Kingdom Hearts it felt so warm and comforting.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Vanitas.  You can let go now.”  Tsuchi raised an amused brow.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh, right.”  The spiky-haired teen removed his hand from the other’s grip.  Why was he so easily flustered right now?! He was a being of pure darkness, he doesn’t get flustered!  He didn’t even know what he was feeling…?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though, he hadn’t been spawning any Unversed, which was even odder.  Was it this world? Something about it felt...off. ...Or could he really have light in his heart?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, an action that caught the attention of the other two in the room, he returned his attention to the boy in front of him, who was giving him an odd look.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”  Vanitas raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.  It’s just...are you doing okay?”  Tsuchi asked. “You know, with all of this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I don’t have much of a choice do I?”  Vanitas frowned. Before Tsuchi could reply, Vanitas held up his hand.  “It’s difficult, adjusting to this new environment, especially the noise, but I’ll manage.  Compared to everything else I’ve been through, I think I can handle it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuchi nodded, seeming a little relieved.  “Great, but how do you feel…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanitas looked up at him, a faraway look in his eyes.  “I...I’m not sure how I feel. I think I’m...happy? No, that’s too strong.  I think...content.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuchi smiled, before turning toward the sound of banging pots.  “Sounds like dinner’s ready.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanitas grinned.  “Sweet, food!” He jumped up, giving no regard to his still healing wounds and rushed toward the kitchen.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuchi chuckled, glancing at Rudol, who just seemed happy that the spiky-haired teen seemed so upbeat.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Things were going okay.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the last slice of life before we get into the main plot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I changed the name of the last chapter because I had forgotten what day I had put down.a</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vanitas was seated at what Rudol called “the dining table” a day later, along with the aforementioned gambler, Tsuchi, and Ms. Mayuko.  They were having what the locals called “curry.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanitas ate it like it was the last food on the planet, something that did not go unnoticed by Ms. Mayuko.  As she was about to speak up, Rudol suddenly did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I think you’re ready to go outside.”  The gambler stated to Vanitas as he looked up, mouth full.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly swallowing his food, he gave a vaguely excited look to Rudol.  “Really?  You think I’m ready?  You do know what happened when you found me, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If it makes you feel better, Tsuchi would like to go with you, to show you his favorite places to hangout.”  Rudol stated.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph, he should be focusing on his grades.”  Ms. Mayuko huffed, but there was a faintly amused look on her face.  “After all, you need to keep your grades up if you plan on joining the Volleyball team.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grades?”  Vanitas gave the trio a quizzical look.  The two non-natives tensed up.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, uh, Tsuchi attends a school known as Shujin Academy.”  Rudol coughed, awkwardly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha...what’s a school?”  Vanitas asked.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You...don’t know what a school is?”  Mayuko asked, voice soft and concerned as she watched the teen shake his head.  “A school is a place where people learn certain skills such as…”  The woman began going on about what school was all about, but Vanitas had drifted away from the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A memory he would’ve liked to remain buried had resurfaced.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In the graveyard.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanitas stared at the ground, not willing to look in his master’s direction as the old man stood over him.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was making that annoying ‘tsk’ sound repeatedly.  “Why is this so hard for you to understand, boy!?”  That last line was delivered by the sting of a whip on his back.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanitas felt the burning hatred inside of him grow, directed solely at the elderly man next to him.  His keyblade appeared in his hand as he let out a scream of rage, swinging violent at his master, only to find himself unarmed and back on the ground.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His master’s golden eyes burned with a deep rage as he raised his own keyblade.  “Why can’t you learn the most basic of skills!?”  He swung lower, striking the boy’s back and-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanitas found himself falling and screaming before he was suddenly caught by Ms. Mayuko, who had apparently gotten up by that time.  He could see her speaking to him, gently, like a doting mother.  ...Why did his mind go there?  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t hear her though, his mind was in two places.  He could still feel the scar on his back from that strike.  Mayuko had turned towards the other two, her expression harsh as they both scrambled to find...something.  Probably to help his back.  He wasn’t sure nor was he coherent enough to notice anyway.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His breathing seemed to calm down as he was carried back to the couch that he first laid on when he was here and he became aware of Mayuko demanding an explanation as to what happened as she shouted at Rudol.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt someone grab his hand, he thought it was Tsuchi, but he wasn’t sure.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After about ten minutes, everyone seemed to calm down and Vanitas pain had downgraded to a dull ache.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, what happened back there?”  Mayuko demanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rudol was the first to speak.  “Vanitas has had a...difficult past.  He...didn’t really have any parents and his only source of company was an abusive elderly man.  He was kept sheltered from the rest of the world and did not know much about anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that explains his outburst earlier, as well as his...lack of knowledge.”  Mayuko sighed.  “Now, what about the...abuser?”  She gave a hesitant look at Vanitas, who looked a lot better than he did earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He passed away from natural causes.”  Tsuchi answered before Vanitas could say something stupid.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I see.  Do you think he’ll be okay?”  She asked Rudol and Tsuchi.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eventually yes.  I’ll admit, yesterday was the happiest I’ve seen him.”  Rudol admitted.  “And...despite the events that just took place, I was still hoping to show him the outside, as long as he’s okay with that.”  The gambler gave Vanitas a look.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...As long as Tsuchi still wants to go.”  Vanitas answered, causing Tsuchi to grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, don’t worry, I know a good place we can go to hangout and hey, maybe you can meet some of my friends.”  Tsuchi nodded as Vanitas stood up, all ready to go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mayuko looked reluctant, but at the faintly happy look she got from Vanitas, she relented and soon the two were off to head outside.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. New Acquaintance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanitas was led through the large crowd of people by Tsuchi, who was holding his hand.  They were in the station square and every time someone brushed against him he flinched and had to resist the urge to snarl at the person. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Did these people have no concept of personal space?  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they eventually made it through the crowd and across the street they had ended up in a narrow street.  It didn’t look nearly as busy as the square.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, what exactly are we doing here?"  Vanitas asked, curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're here to meet up with one of my friends.  He goes to Shujin Academy, where I also attend school."  Tsuchi stated, somewhat proudly.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Vanitas gave him a blank stare.  "These words mean nothing to me."  He deadpanned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsuchi chuckled, softly.  "Hehe, right, sorry.  Lets just say he’s a good friend.  His name is Ryuji."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanitas shrugged as they walked, putting his hands in his pockets, causing Tsuchi to snicker, with Vanitas giving him an odd look in response.  "What?  What’s so funny?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's just, that’s such a Ryuji thing to do."  Tsuchi shrugged.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Vanitas just shook his head in slight amusement, mostly stemming from his friend's own amusement.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few more minutes of walking they arrived in front of a building that said "Arcade" in big letters above the entrance.  In front of the building was a teenage boy, with a scowl on his face and short blonde hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as he spotted the duo, or likely just Tsuchi at first, his scowl twisted into a grin and he headed over to them, with Vanitas noting the faint limp as he did so.  "Hey, Tsuchi, how ya doin'?"  Wow, that was surprisingly loud.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>"Oh, y’know, not much.  I found an old friend."  Tsuchi gestured toward Vanitas, who had been standing next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh hey!"  Ryuji grinned at Vanitas, holding a hand with which to shake.  "Names Ryuji Sakamoto, what’s yours?"  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Vanitas hesitantly reacher out and shook the blonde boy's hand.  "...Vanitas.  Nice hair."  Great start to a conversation, but at least Ryuji seemed to enjoy the compliment.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>"Vanitas huh?  Sounds edgy and hey, you got some wild hair too."  That made Vanitas's face flush for reasons he did not fully understand. </p>
<p>"So uh, what exactly are we doing here?"  Vanitas asked, awkwardly.</p>
<p>Tsuchi and Ryuji grinned and for some reason that scared Vanitas.  "We'll have to show you.  C'mon, lets go inside."  The duo led the socially awkward teen into the arcade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While at first Vanitas did not understand the point of the arcade games, he soon found that he was enjoying himself and he even managed to become (maybe) friends with Ryuji, who was quite entertaining to be around.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>All in all, Vanitas had a great time and when they inevitably had to return home, he still could not stop the slight smile at the edge of his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they made it back to the apartment, Tsuchi said he was gonna take a shower and immediately headed to the bathroom.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Which left Vanitas alone with Rudol, who was watching some spy movie of sorts.  "So, how was it out there?"  The gambler asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, it’s really crowded in some places and it can be too loud for my tastes, but the place we went to was awesome.  It had all these games and I met one of Tsuchi's friends, his names Ryuji, who is actually really cool and holy shit I don’t think I’ve ever had that much fun."  As a Vanitas rambled on about that evening, Rudol only smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanitas never had a normal childhood.  This was the closest he’d ever get to such a thing.  "I’m glad you had such a phenomenal day.  Oh, that reminds me, I’d like to sign you up for school."  That caused Vanitas to stop his rambling and turn towards Rudol with an unreadable expression.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>"...What?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. New World, New Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vanitas awkwardly meets an equally awkward teacher and a rotund principal, enough said.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanitas wasn’t entirely sure how this all happened.  Just last night he was told that Rudol was going to sign him up for fucking school, of all things.  What was he expecting him to learn?  He barely knew the history of this world or how anything really worked here.<br/><br/></p>
<p>And did Rudol really think putting him in a room full of annoying ass kids would help at all.  Apparently yes, as Vanitas found himself in the Principal's office with Rudol, the Principal, and a teacher who looked just as tired as he felt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He also had to go sit in an office room with Rudol while he filled out a form so the Gambler could become his legal guardian.  Whatever that meant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...Well, after reviewing everything and despite it being such short notice, I am pleased to welcome you to Shujin Academy."  The principal spoke with a smile that did not reach his eyes.  Nevertheless, Rudol seemed to consider this a positive, so whatever.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>"Wonderful."  Rudol nodded, with a smile of his own.  "And you will be able to provide counseling for him, correct?  As I stated on the papers he has an...unfortunate background and as such requires extra attention, at least until he has made significant improvements with his behavior and intellect."  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Vanitas wanted to roll his eyes at that.  Counseling, because that will definitely help him.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>"Well, we don’t actually have a school councilor right now."  The principal admitted.  "However, I believe our most diligent teacher, Miss Kawakami, will gladly accept this task."  <br/><br/></p>
<p>The aforementioned teacher let out a sputtered, "Huh?!", upon hearing that, looking like she’d just aged another year.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There’s no problem, is there, Ms. Kawakami?"  The principal turned toward her, that same smile on his face, but now Vanitas could sense the underlying threat hiding beneath that face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kawakami certainly looked like she wanted to say there was indeed a problem.  Instead she just shook her head.  "No, there is no problem, Principal Kobayakawa."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanitas understood this woman on a spiritual level.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Excellent, I shall begin making the arrangements."  Kobayakawa folded his hands on the desk.  "If you don’t mind, Ms. Kawakami, could you please give these two a tour of our school while I prepare?"  He asked, to which Kawakami nodded.  "I look forward to having you at our school."  He held out a hand toward Vanitas, who took it after a moments hesitation.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as they left the office Vanitas let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Why in the hell was that so stressful?  It was like the guy was Xehanort if he was ever in charge of a school.  It was the instinct that told him that if somebody crossed that man, he could have them killed.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Kawakami led them around the building, pointing out different rooms and what classes were held there.  They stopped at one point to point out his home room, which was ironically the same room where Kawakami taught her own classes.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>There were a few other rooms that weren’t designated toward classes and school felt pretty normal.  That is, until they approached the glass doors that separated this building from what Kawakami called the "practice building" where students practiced and played different. There was definitely favoritism when it came to what sport they played though.<br/><br/></p>
<p>As they headed through the doors, Vanitas could <em>see </em>the seeds of darkness sprouting along the walls, tainting everything with their foul resonance.  Rudol and Kawakami didn’t seem affected, through the teacher seemed to wince as soon as they entered the practice building.  Vanitas would save that expression for later.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>As Kawakami showcased everything with false cheer, they came across another teacher.  Apparently he was the one in charge over here, but that wasn’t what concerned him.  What did concern him was the amount of Darkness surrounding him.  It seemed to center around him completely.  How had this man bathed himself in darkness without becoming a Heartless.  He filed that away in the 'important' part of his brain.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>"Oh!  Mr. Kamoshida!  I’m surprised to see you here, I thought there wasn’t any volleyball practice today, you know, because it’s a Sunday and everyone's usually at home."  Kawakami spoke, sighing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah well, I didn’t want the team getting lazy on account of a few days off.  Besides, it'll strengthen their spirits for when we get to the Tournament."  Kamoshida rattled on, before taking notice of the extra people with them.  "Who are these people?"  <br/><br/></p>
<p>"This is Vanitas Mayuko and His Guardian, Rudol Mayuko.  He will be going to our school next week.  Principal Kobayakawa that it would be best for me to give them a tour of our facilities today."  Kawakami turned to face Vanitas.  "He’s had a....difficult past."  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Kamoshida give the boy a quick look, as if eyeing him up.  "I see.  ...So, think you’d be up for some volleyball sometime this year?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanitas glanced away from his gaze.  "I Uh, I don’t really do sports."  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Kawakami gave the pe teacher a disapproving look.  "Geez, give the poor boy some time.  He hasn’t even gone to school yet."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kamoshida rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.  "Ah, well, sorry.  I just thought he’d do well on the team.  He looks fit enough.  Well, I gotta get back to practice.  Hope you enjoy your time here."   The pe teacher started heading back to the gym.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he was out of earshot, Rudol spoke up.  "What an interesting man."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kawakami nodded in agreement.  "Yeah, he was an Olympic gold medalist.  It’s an incredible honor to be awarded such a thing."  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Vanitas replied with a shrug and an "oh cool".  None of that really mattered to him.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Rudol found it a lot more interesting.  "Going from a gold medalist to a high school PE teacher?  That’s a big change."  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Kawakami agreed.  "He’s always trying to get the team to a championship.  Kobayakawa thinks it’s great publicity for the school, like education isn’t the main reason people come here."  She sighed.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>The rest of the tour was dull compared to meeting that PE teacher.  The amount of darkness there intrigued him. <br/><br/></p>
<p>After heading back to the principal, Vanitas got his schedule and he and Rudol left after bidding them a good day.  Rudol said they had to get school supplies.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After returning from their shopping trip, which was really just Rudol buying all the supplies while Vanitas hung around, Vanitas and Tsuchi got to work helping the former with some of the basics of education, mostly how to read and write and a little math.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Once they were done and Vanitas headed to his room to sleep, there were two things that were on his mind.  One, when would he ever need knowledge of mathematics outside of school, and two, what was up with that PE teacher.  If he really had that much darkness then he should have become a Heartless.  There had to be something stopping that from happening.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Looks like there would be something interesting happening here after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Man I am so hyped up for the Kamoshida arc, like you have no idea.  </p>
<p>So much shit planned and were just getting started.  I’m gonna start updating a lot more frequently so hold on tight.</p>
<p>Also I have this headcanon that due to Vanitas's unique creation, he has abilities no one else does, like being able to see the Darkness in a place or person.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. First Day of School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vanitas goes to school and meets a familiar face.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanitas looked up at the imposing building before him.  Sure, he’d seen the building the day before, but this was his first time attending class here.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>"Hey."  Vanitas turned to Tsuchi.  "You doing okay?"  Tsuchi asked.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Boy, was that a good question.  This experience was entirely new to him.  Aside from some of Ventus's memories from before Xehanort, he had no idea what to expect.  </p>
<p>"Well, besides this tight uniform, I couldn’t tell you.  It’s not like I’ve actually been in a class before.  Any advice?"  Vanitas asked.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>"Yeah.  When you’re actually in the classroom, only speak if you’re allowed, raise your hand before you ask a question, and when a teacher calls on you to answer a question, just do it."  Tsuchi nodded.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>"Thanks, I guess?  I’ll see you at lunch, right?"  Vanitas asked, curiously.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah.  Don’t worry I’ll be there.  Ryuji will probably be with me, so I hope you don’t mind."  Tsuchi added. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Vanitas waved him off.  "Nah, it’ll be fine.  Ryuji's...a cool guy."  Yep, that was the best answer he’d get right now.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>"See you at lunch!"  Tsuchi waved as he headed inside.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Vanitas returned the gesture before taking one last glance at the school.  After taking a deep breath, he headed inside, ready to start.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, settle down everyone."  Kawakami spoke up as Vanitas entered the room.  "We have a new student joining our class today."  She turned toward him as she said this.  "Would you care to introduce yourself to the class."  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Vanitas turned to face the rest of the class.  No one really caught his eye, except for the blond girl sitting near the front.  "Hey.  The names Vanitas Mayuko."  Every the conversationalist.  He could tell from many of the looks the other students that he seemed a bit intimidating to many of them.  Good.  At least he still had that.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>"Erm, right."  Kawakami sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose for a moment.  "There are two empty seats near the back.  You can pick whichever one you want."  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Vanitas nodded and went to take a seat...right next to the blonde woman.  She was giving him an odd-look, probably at his hair.  It was definitely different from the other students, that’s for sure. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Vanitas shrugged and turned to face Kawakami as she began her lesson that day.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vanitas had decided that by lunch, the worst thing about school were the questions.  He wondered if all the questions were like this.  It just felt like useless trivia to him.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>He was knocked out of his musings by someone yelling his name.  He looked up to see a girl with red-hair approaching him.  "Oh, hey.  Kasumi, right?"  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Kasumi beamed at him.  "Oh, you remembered my name?  Well I didn’t forget yours, Vanitas.  I noticed you this morning, but you’re a second year apparently, so I didn’t get to say hi earlier."  <br/><br/></p>
<p>"Well, we can speak to each other now."  Vanitas wasn’t entirely sure why he was humoring this girl.  There was just something about her that seemed to draw in his attention.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>"So, are you enjoying it here?"  Kasumi asked, a sweet smile on her face.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>"It’s...it’s a little overwhelming."  Vanitas admitted, with a sigh.  "I know it’s only been a day, but it still feels that way."  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Kasumi nodded.  "Yeah, high school can be like that.  But I think it’s structured like that to help strengthen our will.  It helps us grow stronger mentally and physically."  She puffed out her chest for comedic effect, something that Vanitas found adorable.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Vanitas chuckled at her.  "Yeah, I’m sure it’ll only get better from here."  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Kasumi pouted, in a teasing manner.  "Oh don’t be like that, you haven’t even been here a whole day."  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Vanitas shook his head, laughing slightly at that.  "Alright, alright, I’ll try and be more optimistic."  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Kasumi grinned, faintly.  "Good!  And hey, if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always talk with me."  She pulled out her phone, one that was definitely more expensive than his own.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>As they exchanged numbers in order to keep in contact with each other, Vanitas couldn’t keep the smile off his face.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, how was your first day?"  Ryuji had asked, as they sat inside of a Ramen shop after school. It was just the three of them.  "It must’ve been fun, given the look on your face."  He teased.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Vanitas's face heated up at that.  "L-look it was alright okay?"  He mentally berated himself. Had he really been smiling like an idiot a minute ago.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Now it was Tsuchi's turn, as he turned toward the dark-haired teen.  "Well it can’t have just been alright.  Something happened that made you that happy.  Now fess up, what is it?"  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Vanitas sighed, knowing he had no way out of this.  He glanced down at his phone, a faint smile on his face.  "I made a friend."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Therapy(?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next day of school and Vanitas thought he was slowly starting to make some progress in understanding this world.  <br/><br/></p><p>Granted that knowledge was mostly rooted around observations of how the students here interacted. <br/><br/></p><p>Like the knowledge that for reasons he had yet to determine, Ryuji was an outcast of sorts. Apparently a lot of the students and most of the faculty here seemed to have a negative reaction to his presence.  He also learned that associating with Ryuji automatically made Tsuchi and himself outcasts as well.  <br/><br/></p><p>Normally, Vanitas wouldn’t care about what people thought about him, but the constant muttering and whispering was beginning to grate on his nerves.  <br/><br/></p><p>Speaking of the faculty, he found himself in a small room that now acted as a mock guidance room, sitting across the table from his awkward homeroom teacher, Miss Kawakami.  <br/><br/></p><p>"So..."  She began, slowly.  "You’ve been hanging out with Sakamoto, correct?"  <br/><br/></p><p>Vanitas raised an eyebrow.  "Word travels fast around here, given I’ve only known him for a few days.  I guess that’s enough time needed to judge someone, right?"  He smirked.  <br/><br/></p><p>Kawakami frowned, muttering something that sounded vaguely like <em>'I’m not qualified for this'.  </em>She sighed.  "That’s not what I was trying to say.  Look, there are certain reasons...that the students tend to avoid Sakamoto.  You seem like a nice kid, if a little rough around the edges, so I just thought it would be fair to warn you."  <br/><br/></p><p>Vanitas folded his arms, still smirking.  "You obviously haven’t met me yet.  Now, is this really what you wanted to talk about?  Aren’t you supposed to me helping me with my mental state or whatever?"  <br/><br/></p><p>Kawakami sighed.  "As much as I’d love to do so, I am definitely not qualified to do this."  <br/><br/></p><p>"Look, can I be honest with you?"  When she nodded, he continued.  "I personally think this is a waste of time.  Neither of us want to be here and then there’s the fact that you are not prepared for this.  Besides, I can tell you’ve got issues too."  She sputtered for a moment at this, obviously unprepared for that.a<br/><br/></p><p>"So, you have a plan then?  We can’t just skip these sessions, or the other faculty members will figure out something is off."  She said, when she regained her bearings.  <br/><br/></p><p>"Yeah, we keep having these sessions, but instead we just discuss what’s been bothering us that day."  Vanitas suggested.  <br/><br/></p><p>Kawakami was obviously reluctant to do this, but she eventually nodded.  "...alright, but I have one question?  <br/><br/></p><p>"Shoot."  <br/><br/></p><p>"How could you tell something was off about me?"  Kawakami asked.  <br/><br/></p><p>"If you’re worried that you’re giving too much off, you can relax.  I’m just really perceptive. I could tell mostly because of how tired you seemed to act in class."  Vanitas responded.   <br/><br/></p><p>"Alright.  I guess we’re done here for now?"  Kawakami asked, before they both got up to leave.  <br/><br/></p><p>"So you Thursday."  Vanitas nodded, before they parted ways.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more average chapter after this and then we'll skip to the actual Persona 5 plot</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The "Totally Not a Date" Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vanitas and Kasumi hang out in a non romantic way, because they’re both awkward</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanitas stood outside of an apartment complex, two weeks after his enrollment at Shujin Academy.  He was currently waiting for one of his three friends to exit her apartment on Sunday, his only free day.   </p><p>Her father was apparently very protective of his daughter, if it took this long for her to convince him to let her hang out with a boy.  Especially if that boy was rumored to be a delinquent.  Vanitas scoffed at that.  The people in that school were like parasites, constantly latching onto whatever gossip was available and holding on like a lifeline.  He figured his grades would prove them wrong.  Apparently not.</p><p>Well, at least Tsuchi and Kasumi were proud of him.  His scores were pretty good if he said so himself.  Even Ms. Kawakami seemed proud of his progress, so that was a plus.</p><p>As he was thinking about his new life he heard the sound of a door shutting and looked up to spot Kasumi, in all her radiant beauty, staring at him with a cheerful smile on her face.</p><p>
  <em>...Wait what?</em>
</p><p>"Sorry it took so long, it’s just my dad gets worried Y’know?"  Kasumi shrugged.  "So, what did you have planned today?" </p><p>Vanitas couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face.  It seemed Kasumi was the only person who could get that to happen.</p><p>"Well uh, you know I’m not very good at this so I sorta thought we’d just go to the arcade for now and then after we could stop at the Beef Bowl Shop across the street."  Vanitas shrugged.  Ever since Ryuji introduced him to the deliciousness of a Beef Bowl, he had found it to be one of his favorite places to eat.  Not that he’d ever tell Ryuji that.</p><p>"Oh, uh, I also got you this."  Vanitas murmured, pulling a medium sized pink-red flower out of his pocket.  He wasn’t sure what compelled him to listen to Tsuchi's advice today, but he did and here he was.</p><p>"Oh!  Why thank you, Vanitas."  The way her eyes lit up was definitely worth it.  </p><p>"I’m glad you like it.  I thought it went well with your hair."  Vanitas rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly with one hand while he put the flower gently in her hair.  "There."</p><p>"Are you ready to go?"  Vanitas held his hand out and Kasumi eagerly took it, her face flushed.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>-</p><p>Vanitas was starting to regret giving her that flower.  He was also starting to wonder if it was cursed.  Sure, it made her smile and made his stomach tie itself in knots over how god damn cute she was, but it also seemed to increase her self-esteem, as she was currently kicking his ass at some kind of fighting game.  "I thought you said you’d never played this game before!"  He exclaimed, in shock.</p><p>Kasumi giggled at him.  "I haven’t!  I guess I’m just a fast learner."  She smirked at him, as the screen read <strong>Sub-Zero Wins: FATALITY.</strong></p><p>Honestly, she was starting to scare him.</p><p>"Holy shit."  Vanitas turned to find his friend beaming at him in triumph and he couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at her.  "Alright, I think that’s enough for now."</p><p>"Aw please, just one more round!"  Kasumi looked at him with those cute eyes.  Oh, how he wished he was still like his old self sometimes.</p><p>-</p><p>And so, after a few more rounds of him getting his ass-kicked, as if he needed more reasons to find her attractive, they headed to the Beef Bowl place.</p><p>Besides Vanitas paying for both their meals there was really nothing of great importance that happened.</p><p>Until Kasumi got a call from her Father, telling her to come home.</p><p>"Well, it was nice hanging out with you."  Kasumi smiled at Vanitas, though she seemed disappointed.</p><p>"W-wait!  I’ll uh, I’ll walk you home."  And once again she smiled at him.</p><p>"I’d really like that."  She murmured happily, as she gripped his hand.</p><p>When they ended up reaching the apartment, Kasumi turned toward him, blushing like crazy.  "I had a...r-really great time t-today."  And, without a warning, she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before rushing inside, out of embarrassment.  "Okaybyeseeyoutomorrow!"</p><p>Vanitas looked at where Kasumi stood a minute ago, a smile forming on his face as he felt the area on his cheek where he had been kissed.</p><p>"That...was nice."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>to anyone who thinks the Romance is going too fast, I say: do you see the Slow Burn tag anywhere?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Castle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The main plot of Persona 5 begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsuchi was walking with Ryuji and Vanitas on his usual route to Shujin.  There was something in the air and it was making him tense.  Ryuji and Vanitas didn’t seem to notice it.  He glanced at the latter.  For someone so in tune with Darkness, he really didn’t seem to notice some of the more obvious shifts in the atmosphere.</p><p>Tsuchi shook his head, focusing back on his two friends, who appeared to be discussing something.  "Hey, what’re you talking about?"  He asked, trying to entire the conversation.</p><p>"The new transfer student."  Ryuji stated.  At Tsuchi'a blank look, he continued.  "Haven’t you heard, a new transfer student was accepted into Shujin."  That piqued his interest. </p><p>"Do you know why?"  Tsuchi asked curiously, to which Ryuji only shrugged.</p><p>"I dunno."  Ryuji shrugged as they continued to walk.</p><p>Nothing major really happened, just idle chatter until a car pulled up next to them and the familiar face of the dreaded gym teacher was seen as the window rolled down.  "Well, well, well, what do we have here?  The track traitor and his delinquent friends."  He grinned at the three of them with disdain.  "Enjoying your walk to school, huh?"</p><p>"Why's it matter to you?"  Tsuchi raised an eyebrow at Vanitas when he said that.  The dark-haired boy's disgust for the gym teacher was quite obvious.</p><p>"Whoa, no need to get so defensive.  I was just going to say that there is a faster way to get to school."  Kamoshida's face twisted into a mock frown.  "Oh, sorry I forgot, it’d be difficult for you to run to school, right Sakamoto." </p><p>Ryuji clenched his fists, fighting the urge to fire back a response at him.  Tsuchi set a hand on the former track student's shoulder, trying to calm him down.  "Don’t let him get to you."  He muttered, as Ryuji relaxed, slowly.</p><p>Kamoshida glanced back at Ryuji, mouth quirking into a sneer.  "You’re pretty lucky to still have friends, Sakamoto.  Hope you don’t drive these ones off like the last time."  He started laughing as he began driving away.</p><p>Ryuji couldn’t hold back and began running, to the best of his ability, after Kamoshida.  "Get back here you bastard!"</p><p>Vanitas and Tsuchi glanced at each other for a moment before breaking out into a run after their friend.  "Ryuji, wait up!"  Tsuchi called out after him.</p><p>-</p><p>By the time they caught up to Ryuji, they saw the car driving away again, only their seemed to be someone else in it now.  They would both recognize those blond pigtails anywhere.  Luckily, their friend had stopped by then and was now fervently talking to someone they didn’t recognize, a tall teen boy with frizzy black hair and glasses.  He wore their uniform so they quickly reached a conclusion. </p><p>"Damn Ryuji, I don’t care what anyone says, I think you still got it."  Vanitas panted, slightly.  It had the intended effect though and Ryuji got a small smirk on his face.  "So?  I’m going to take a wild guess and assume you’re the new transfer student, right?"</p><p>Frizzy-hair nodded and held out his hand.  "Yeah, that’s me.  Ren Amamiya, nice to meet you."</p><p>Vanitas and Tsuchi both took turns shaking Ren's hand.  "Vanitas and Tsuchi Mayuko.  A pleasure."</p><p>Ren nodded, turning back towards Ryuji.  "So uh, what was that about Kamoshida?"</p><p>Before Ryuji could go on another tangent, Vanitas snickered.  "Damn Ryuji, that must be a new record for ranting to someone about Kamoshida."</p><p>"He’s a dick."  Tsuchi gave a half-hearted glare towards Vanitas.</p><p>"Yeah!  And he- oh wait, hold that thought."  Vanitas's attention turned toward the easily recognizable red hair of Kasumi.  "Gotta go see you later!"  And he took off, waving at Kasumi who waved back just as happily.</p><p>"...So anyway.  Kamoshida's the worst, he thinks he owns the school, like he’s the king of some castle."  Ryuji growled.</p><p>Unnoticed by other two, the world seemed to flicker for a moment, but Ren wrote it off as a trick of the light.  Still, why did his head hurt?</p><p>"Well, I think I’ve reached my daily 'shit on Kamoshida' quota.  C'mon we better get too school, especially if it’s your first day.  Don’t wanna be late, y’know."</p><p>-</p><p>"Okay, are we lost or something?"  Ryuji asked, bewildered.  In front of them was a gigantic castle that was definitely not there before.  "Where the hell are we?"</p><p>"Ryuji, we went the exact same way we go every day."  Tsuchi sighed.  "I don’t think we made a wrong turn."</p><p>"Well, then how do you explain that?!"  Ryuji exclaimed, gesturing wildly at the castle.</p><p>"I don’t know!  Maybe we were sent to some other world or something!"  Tsuchi snapped.</p><p>"Another world, now that’s just crazy talk!"  Ryuji snapped back.</p><p>While the two argued, Ren began heading to the entrance.</p><p>The other two looked at him.  "What’re you doing?"</p><p>"What does it look like, I’m going inside to see if I can figure out where we are."  Ren shrugged and kept going.</p><p>"H-hey Wait!"  Ryuji rushed after him, Tsuchi close behind. </p><p>Ren knocked on the entrance door, with no answer.  "Hmm, I think we’re going to have to force our way in.  Help me with the door you guys."</p><p>Tsuchi and Ryuji seemed to resign themselves to their fate and helped Ren open the door.</p><p>And immediately regretted it.  The decor was absolutely horrendous; paintings of Kamoshida, making it look like he was some sort of king.  "What the hell...?"  Ryuji spoke up first.</p><p><strong>"Hey!  What are you doing here?!"  </strong>An aggressive voice called out, the sound of metal stomping coming with it as two medieval-looking knights wearing some kind of blue masks rushed over, swords and shields in their hands.</p><p><strong>"Intruders!  Take ‘em to the dungeons!" </strong> The second knight pointed his sword threateningly.  <strong>"Come quietly and maybe we won’t have to get rough!"</strong></p><p>Ryuji grabbed his hair, confusion written all over his face.  "What is going on?!"</p><p>"Yeah, sorry, but I don’t intend on going anywhere with you."  Tsuchi grinned and the familiar feeling of Soul Eater was felt as it appeared in his hand, causing Ryuji to lose all of the words he wanted to express.</p><p>Before the first guard could even strike, Tsuchi had stabbed his blade into the guard's chest, causing it to to burst into dark mist and disappear.  The second guard didn’t hesitate once it say it’s comrade go down, swinging it’s sword at Tsuchi's exposed back, only to be shocked as Tsuchi back flipped over the slash and proceeded to stab the guard in the head, causing it to vanish as well.  "Tch, not even a workout."</p><p>Then, he remembered exactly had an audience.  "Oh, right."</p><p>Ryuji seemed to find his words at that moment.  "What the absolute fuck.  That was fucking awesome, but where the hell did you get that sword and where did it come from and what is going on?!"</p><p>Ren looked ready to start the questions as well, but they were interrupted by the sound of stomping footsteps as another guard approached, this one wearing gold armor and a gold mask.  <strong>"How intriguing.  I’ve never seen such skill before.  Unfortunately, this is where you cease your actions."<br/></strong></p><p>"Like hell I will."  Tsuchi growled at the guard, who didn’t look the least threatened at that.</p><p><strong>"So be it."  </strong>The guards body convulsed violently as its form changed into that of a malevolent archangel.  It’s sword sparked with electricity and before Tsuchi had chance to react a bolt of lightning struck him and he fell forward, the shock sending him into unconsciousness.</p><p>-</p><p>Tsuchi woke up a little while later, his body still shocked a little.  He glanced around the room.</p><p>He was in a cell with Ren and Ryuji.  He glanced over towards the cell entrance and saw something he wished he could unsee.</p><p>
  <strong>"Well, well, well, what have we here?"  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I am a Shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The True Self</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanitas looked around the lunchroom, a worried expression on his face.  He was seated with his not-quite-girlfriend Kasumi and like usual, he was given a wide berth.</p><p>Kasumi looked at him, mouth full of food and asked, "Is everything alright?" </p><p>If it were a normal situation he would’ve chuckled at her lack of etiquette just now, something he probably had a factor in causing, but today was not normal.</p><p>"Tsuchi and Ryuji still aren’t here.  They weren’t in class either."  He murmured, softly.</p><p>Kasumi frowned.  How had she not noticed that?  Granted, they were in the year above her and her mind had been on...other things, but still.  You don’t just miss something like that.</p><p>"Where do you think they are?"  She asked, curiously.</p><p>Vanitas shrugged, trying to appear unconcerned but it was clear he was worried, by the tenseness of his body.  "Hell if I know, but maybe..."  He thought out loud.</p><p>Kasumi tilted her head, curiously.  "What?"</p><p>"They were with the new transfer student."  Vanitas muttered.  "He didn’t seem like a bad guy but..."</p><p>Kasumi gasped.  "You don’t think he...did something to them, do you?"</p><p>"No Tsuchi can take care of himself.  At least, I hope he can."  Vanitas shook his head.  "Maybe Miss Kawakami can tell us what’s going on."  Kasumi nodded and they both got up to go and see her.</p><p>Arriving at the Teacher's lounge, they found Kawakami in front of a stack of papers.  "...Ugh, why did it have to happen today?"</p><p>Vanitas knocked on the side of the door, to let her know that he was there. </p><p>When she turned around, her mouth quirked upward slightly upon noticing her most diligent student there.  "Oh, Vanitas.  Something I can help you two with?"  She nodded at Kasumi.</p><p>"Sorta, we were wondering if you knew where Tsuchi and Ryuji were.  Last we saw of them was with the new transfer student, Ren, I think was his name."  Vanitas asked, noticing how Kawakami's face slowly changed back to a frown.</p><p>"Ugh, I swear, not even a day and that kid's causing problems."  Kawakami muttered.</p><p>"What do you mean?"  Vanitas asked.</p><p>"Well...I’ll only tell you this because I know you of all people won’t spread this around but, Amamiya was...expelled from his previous school due to a case of assault."  Both Vanitas and Kasumi tensed up.</p><p>"That uh, that doesn’t make me feel any better."  Vanitas stated.</p><p>"I know they were on their way here.  Mr. Kamoshida saw them earlier or so he says."  Kawakami said.</p><p>"Yeah...I was with them, but I went ahead to talk with Kasumi."  He murmured.</p><p>Tsuchi...Ryuji...where could you guys be?</p><p>-</p><p>Meanwhile, in a dungeon cell the three missing teens were being held captive by tyrannical ruler dressed only in his underwear and a cape.  And....a crown.</p><p><strong>"So, these are the intruders?"  </strong>Kamoshida? turned to the golden knight, who nodded in response.  <strong>"Excellent work in capturing them.  I’ll take it from here.  Return to your patrol and make sure there aren’t any others."  </strong>With that the golden knight left Kamoshida? with two of the basic guards. </p><p><strong>"Now, lets see what our catch is."  </strong>He rubbed his hands together in glee.</p><p>It was at that moment that Ryuji seemed to gain some small amount of clarity regarding what was happening.  "Bwahuh?!  Kamoshida?!  W-what’s going on?!"</p><p><strong>"Silence prisoner!  You stand at the mercy of the great King Kamoshida and you will speak to him with the respect he deserves!"  </strong>The guard hit the bars with his sword for unneeded emphasis. </p><p>"K-king?!  What the fuck is this?!"  Ryuji scrambled to his feet as he leaned against the wall.</p><p>Tsuchi frowned and stood up as well.  "Look, this is all just a big misunderstanding.  I’m sure we could explain everything if you let us out."</p><p>That only seemed to anger the King.  <strong>"Do you believe me to be a fool?  I know what you did to my guards and I am not stupid enough to let you out just so you can do the same to me!  Guards open this cell.  It’s time to punish these ignorant intruders!"<br/></strong></p><p>Almost as soon as the cell door was opened Tsuchi lunged forward, Soul Eater called back to him, only to receive a kick in the gut by one of the guards, knocking him back onto the floor, where one of the guards held him at sword point. </p><p><strong>"Before I take care of you, I need to set an example to a certain...runner."  </strong>The king turned toward Ryuji who barely had any time to react besides a "wait what?" before getting kicked in the gut by the King.  <strong>"It seems you never learned from the first time."  </strong>He shook his head in mock disappointment.</p><p>Ren tried to rush to Ryuji's add, only to be pushed against the wall by the second guard. </p><p>Tsuchi could only watch as his friend was beaten by the king before everyone ceased their movements the moment the new transfer student let out cries of distress.  Even the second guard backed up as Ren began grabbing at his head, sweating like crazy.  Suddenly a mask appeared on his face and as he desperately tried to pull it off, Tsuchi could’ve sworn he heard Ren whisper something that sounded like, "Per...so...na...".</p><p>And then there was a big burst of blue that was so strong it launched the weapons out of the guards hands, one of them getting stuck in the wall right beside Ryuji, who let out an inelegant yelp. </p><p>When Tsuchi looked back over at Ren, he was wearing a completely different outfit, a black outfit consisting of a waistcoat, a tailcoat and red gloves.  A red humanoid figure wearing some kind of old fancy clothing floated behind him, like a guardian angel, or devil, Tsuchi considered. </p><p>It was truly a sight to behold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Great Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsuchi's eyes widened as he looked up at the figure before him.  "Ren, is that you?"</p><p>The transfer student turned to look at him with a cocky grin on his face that Tsuchi honestly couldn’t imagine him not having.  "Hell yeah it’s me." </p><p>Before Tsuchi could respon, they heard a snarl as the King and his guards got up from being knocked over from the surge of energy.  <strong>"Kill them!  Kill them!"  </strong>He pointed at the trio. </p><p>The guards bodies twitched, similar to what had happened to the golden one earlier, before bursting apart and turning into floating jack-o-lanterns wearing wizard hats, small cloaks, and held lanterns in white, gloved hands.</p><p>As Ren prepared to fight these creatures by himself Tsuchi got back up, a bit shakily at first, and rushed over to help him.  "I can help." </p><p>Ren nodded.  "Let’s do it!"</p><p>As soon as he said that, the jacks began launching small balls of Fire at them.  When one almost hit Ren, the red figure above him turned and moved to block the attack, it’s appearance flickering for a moment when it did so.</p><p>Tsuchi turned toward one of the jacks, it launched a fireball at him, which he dodged by leaping and catching himself on the wall.  While the cell wasn’t very big and certainly wasn’t suitable for combat, it’s close walls allowed him to try something he had seen the real Riku try.  Flowmotion.</p><p>A violet aura enveloped him and he launched himself off of the wall, straight at the very confused Jack and began spinning around in a corkscrew-like motion, sword pointed forward before pretty much drilling through the Jack and causing it to burst apart, similar to how the guards did when Tsuchi killed them before.</p><p>He turned to see if Ren needed any help, but he seemed to be handling his newfound power with grace, summoning a straight red and black aura from the floor that damaged the other Jack, before finishing it off with a graceful slash of a knife.  Where’d he get the knife...?</p><p>"Those were some smooth moves."  Tsuchi noted to Ren. </p><p>Ren nodded, smirking a bit.  "Yeah, so were yours." </p><p>Ren honestly looked like he wanted to ask more, but was interrupted by the enraged shouting of the King.  <strong>"How dare you?!  I’ll have your heads for thi- agh!" </strong>He suddenly tumbled forward into the cell.  Ryuji had snuck around him during the fight, pushed him in and was now hurriedly gesturing at the two to go.  "Hurry!"</p><p>Ren and Tsuchi rushed out, the former slamming the door shut and locking the door with the keys that had dropped from one of the guards.  "That should him."</p><p>As he said that, the King whirled around and grabbed onto the cell door hard enough to shake it and startle Ryuji.  <strong>"You think you’re so clever, don’t you?  Catching me with my guard down.  You’ll regret this decision!  You’ll never leave this place alive!  Guards!  Guards!  Come quick!" <br/></strong></p><p>"Oh shit, we better split!"  Ryuji yelped and three of them booked it as the King continued shouting after them.</p><p>-</p><p>After avoiding a couple of patrolling guards, the trio was able to catch their breath.  "Okay, what the fuck was all that!?  Why was Kamoshida dressed like that; what is with those creepy ass guards?!  And what happened to your clothes?"  Ryuji exclaimed, gesturing at Ren.</p><p>Ren looked down at what he was wearing and gasped.  "Since when..."</p><p>Tsuchi raised an eyebrow at him.  "You seriously didn’t notice that whole time?"</p><p>Ren shook his head.</p><p>"It showed up when you got that weird figure to appear."  Tsuchi shrugged. </p><p>"It’s called a Persona!"  A high-pitched voice called out.  "And that outfit is a sign of your rebellious spirit!"</p><p>"W-who said that?"  Ryuji looked around frantically.</p><p>"Behind you."  The trio turned toward the cell behind them, seeing nothing.  "Look down."  Oh look, a weird cartoonish-looking cat.</p><p>Ryuji looked at it for a moment.  "A...monster cat?"</p><p>That seemed to irritate the cat thing immensely?  "I am not a cat!"  It huffed.  "I just look like this because of the cognitive distortion."</p><p>"Cogni-what?"  Ryuji had a blank look in his eyes.  "Wait who even are you?"</p><p>"My name is Morgana!"  He did a little pose as he said that.</p><p>"Well, if you’re not a cat, what’re you supposed to be?"  Tsuchi asked, curiously. </p><p>"Hmoh, isn’t it obvious?  I’m a human!"  At the skeptical looks the three gave him, he started to nervously sweat.  "A-at least I think I am.  Look, we can talk more after we get out of here."</p><p>Tsuchi raised an eyebrow.  "'We?'"</p><p>Morgana nodded.  "Of course, you wouldn’t leave me here, would you?  I promise, I have uses!  Like, I know most of this place by the back of my hand.  I can guide you out!"</p><p>"Well, with a deal like that, how could we refuse?"  Ren forced the door open.  "Lead the way navigator."</p><p>"Trust me, you won’t regret this!"  Morgana zoomed forward.  "C'mon, this way."</p><p>Running ahead a little, Ryuji suddenly stopped and turned toward one of the cells.  "Hey, I know this guy!  He’s on the volleyball team.  C'mon, we have to help him!"</p><p>"Just...leave us be...it’s better this way..."  The player looked like crap, with a bruise or two on his face.</p><p>"Hey, blondie!  He isn’t real."  Morgana stated.  "He’s just a figment of this palace ruler's cognition."</p><p>"There you go with that word again.  What does that mean exactly?"  Ryuji asked. </p><p>Tsuchi tilted his head.  "If that’s a member of the volleyball team and that person that tried to execute us looked like Kamoshida, does that mean Kamoshida is the ruler of this palace?"</p><p>"Very perceptive of you!  You are correct, however, if what the guards have been saying and the evidence here are true."  Morgana beamed, as he lowered a nearby drawbridge.</p><p>"Yeah, but I think that was kind of obvious.  I mean, there are paintings and statues of him all over the place.  But it still doesn’t explain where we are exactly."  Ren shrugged.</p><p>Morgana nodded.  "Right!  Let’s get out of here and I’ll explain what I can."</p><p><strong>"Halt!"  </strong>A voice called out from across the bridge as another knight charged toward them.</p><p>"As soon as we take care of this guy."  Morgana scowled.</p><p>-</p><p>A quick fight and escape via a small vent later, they found themselves outside of the palace.  Morgana was gushing over the fact that a non-Persona user could stand up to shadows, the creatures in the palace.</p><p>"Yeah, but what was that weapon and how did you summon it."  Ren asked curiously.</p><p>Tsuchi took a deep breath.  "That weapon is called Soul Eater.  It’s a sword forged from darkness.  I summon it from my heart, where it lies dormant, unless called forth."</p><p>"Well, whatever it is, it’s effin' awesome dude.  And Morgana and Ren with your Persona things.  Those were awesome too."</p><p>"Well, this is where we part ways for now."  Morgana shrugged and started walking away.</p><p>"H-hey Wait!  We still don’t know how to get out of here!"  Ryuji sputtered.</p><p>"Well, how did you get here originally?"</p><p>"I dunno, one minute we were just walking and then we ended up here!"</p><p>As Ryuji and Morgana began to argue, Ren looked at his phone.  "...I know what brought us here."  He held up his phone and pointed at an app that had a red-eye on it.  "I’ve been trying to delete since yesterday but it keeps coming back."</p><p>"Whoa, freaky."  Ryuji added, helpfully.</p><p>"So you think it could send us back?"  Tsuchi asked. </p><p>"Well, there’s only one way to find out."  And without warning, he tapped the app.</p><p>Morgana had skedaddled by then.</p><p>An automated female voice spoke from the phone.  <em>"Now returning to the real world."  </em>And the world warped around them.</p><p>-</p><p>The three boys ended up back on the sidewalk where the first started walking together.</p><p>"Hey, it worked!"  Ryuji whooped with, joy, which had the unintended effect of attracting a duo of police officers.</p><p>"Damnit Ryuji, can’t you keep your voice down?"  Tsuchi grumbled as the cops approached them.</p><p>Needless to say, the cops escorted them back to the school grounds, where a furious looking Miss Kawakami waited for them.</p><p>"You three are in so much trouble."  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>like hell am I explaining everything Morgana says in the beginning</p><p>I’ll just say Morgana told them what he does in the game during the gaps between different sections.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. So, you have chosen...DEATH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kawakami tapped her foot impatiently as she glared down at the trio.  Ryuji and Tsuchi looked ashamed and rightfully so.  Incurring the wrath of Sadayo Kawakami was something only few had accomplished.  She didn’t use to be like this.  Tsuchi blamed Vanitas.</p><p>Ren, on the other hand, felt nothing.  He had only met this woman yesterday and while it was surprising to see the woman who looked ready to collapse in that office look so pissed, it still didn’t worry him.</p><p>Kawakami took a deep breath, turning toward Ren and he suddenly felt very afraid.  "You know, recent experiences have taught me to be more open-minded about new students.  I was hoping that everything was just an exaggeration regarding your....record."  He visibly winced at that.  "But, of course, you just had to prove me wrong, didn’t you?"  Ah, there's the shame.  She shook her head, disappointed, before turning toward Ryuji and Tsuchi, both of whom turned pale.</p><p>"And you two.  I expected better of you two."  Kawakami frowned at them.  "Are you going to tell me what happened or not?"</p><p>The three of them tensed.  Suspicious. </p><p>Ironically, they were saved at the last minute, by the same guy who had tried to kill them fifteen minutes ago.  "Is there a problem here?"  Kamoshida asked as he went to stand a few feet to the right of Kawakami.  Even he could feel the wrath pouring off of her.</p><p>Well now the trio tensed up even more.  Kawakami raised an eyebrow, but turned to Kamoshida, taking a deep breath.  "Nothing I can’t handle, I assure you."</p><p>The gym teacher didn’t seem to take the hint.  "Are you sure?  I know you still have your class to deal with."</p><p>Ren could’ve sworn he <em>heard </em>a vein pop in Kawakami's head, as she smiled at Kamoshida, all teeth.  "I said I could handle this, didn’t I?  Besides, these are my students, my responsibility.  Perhaps you should worry more about your own class."</p><p><em>"Yeah, she’s been learning from Vanitas."  </em>Tsuchi thought.</p><p>Kamoshida seemed to get the message then, as a bead of sweat formed on his head.  "R-right, well good luck."  And with that he went back from whence he came.</p><p>Kawakami turned back toward the three students, who all had varying degrees of awe on their face.  She flushed slightly but cleared her throat.  "Alright you three.  Get to class, we'll discuss this later."</p><p>That was all it took for them to get moving.</p><p>Before Ren passed, she stuck her arm out.  "I contacted your guardian about your lack of presence this morning."  She said, as a warning no doubt.  "He did not sound pleased."</p><p>Ren audibly gulped and nodded.  "U-understood."</p><p>Kawakami moved her arm back.  "Good.  Now come on, we have to introduce you to your classmates."</p><p>And with that, they both turned and entered the school.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for the chapter's size, but it was really late when I started this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Aftermath of the Castle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry about how much time I’m taking with these updates.  College is really stressful, y’know?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Ren entered his homeroom, which was coincidentally the room of Ms. Kawakami, he could feel the eyes of someone on him, which quickly transitioned to all eyes on him as Kawakami snapped her fingers to get everyone’s attention.  "Alright everyone, listen up!  This is our newest transfer student.  Would you care to introduce yourself?"  She turned toward him, expectantly.</p><p>He cleared his throat and turned toward his classmates.  "Greetings, my name is Ren Amamiya.  It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."  He bowed slightly.</p><p>"Alright, Mr. Amamiya.  You can take the available seat near the back of the class."  Kawakami stated, gesturing toward a desk near the windows.</p><p>Ren nodded and started heading that direction.  As he did, he recognized two of the people in his class.  There was Vanitas, the spiky-haired teen who was giving Ren a look right now. A look of distrust and caution.</p><p>The other was that blond girl he had seen getting into Kamoshida's car.  What was her name again?  Ann?</p><p>As he walked past her she looked up at him with an unreadable expression.  "...I don’t believe them.."</p><p>Them?  What was she referring too, the whispers of the other students?  He hadn’t really been listening after the first few.</p><p>Still, almost as soon as she finished speaking the whispers picked up again.</p><p>"...Do they know each other?"</p><p>"...What did she say?"</p><p>"...Are they together?  But I thought she was with Mr. Kamoshida?"</p><p>That last one definitely got his attention and he looked ready to say something, had Kawakami not cleared her throat.  Oh right, he needed to take a seat.  Still, as he turned to face the front of the class and as Kawakami began speaking, he could still feel the eyes on him.  Vanitas wanted answers and not just from him.</p><p>-</p><p>Ryuji and Tsuchi wanted to meet him on the roof.  Probably to discuss what had happened that morning.</p><p>He opened the door cautiously, seeing both of them waiting for him at an empty table.  Taking a look around he noticed that there were several flowers laid out.  Which meant that people came up here to water the flowers.  Hopefully they wouldn’t be found up here by anyone.</p><p>"Alright, we’re all here."  Ryuji nodded to Ren as he took a seat on one of the chairs.  "So, I think it best that we all talk about what happened this morning.  Like what was up with that castle?  I didn’t just dream it up, right?"</p><p>Tsuchi sighed in exasperation.  "No, Ryuji, we all were there.  That was no dream."</p><p>"Well if it wasn’t a dream then what was it?"  Ryuji turned toward Ren.  "You said an app on your phone brought us to that world, right?"</p><p>Ren nodded, bringing out his phone.  "Yeah.  It’s shown up three times now and I have no idea what it is.  Every time I’ve tried to delete it, it shows back up."</p><p>"Whoa, freaky."  Was Ryuji's remark.</p><p>"Do you know how it got on there in the first place?  That’s not some hand-me-down cursed phone is it?"  Tsuchi asked.</p><p>Ren shook his head.  "No, my parents bought me this before I was sent here."  He shrugged.  "I was with them when they bought it.  At first I thought it was somebody trying to hack me, but after today..."</p><p>"Whoa, d'you think it’s some kinda message or something?  Like one of those 'you were chosen' things?"  Ryuji looked really excited now.  "It could explain your cool Persona thing. Oh, wait Morgana had one two.  Gah, this is so confusing!"</p><p>"Well, what about Tsuchi's weapon?  What was it called?  Soul Eater?"  Ren tilted his head.  "How’d you get it?  And how did you get it to appear like that?"</p><p>Tsuchi shrugged.  "That it is an incredibly long story.  And technically it’s not the real Soul Eater.  That was just a replica."  He muttered something under his breath.  "Anyway, it doesn’t really matter now.  We should probably get moving though."</p><p>"What?"  Ren asked, while Ryuji swore under his breath.  "What is it?  Are we in trouble?"</p><p>"More than you think."  A voice spoke behind them.</p><p>Ren turned in his seat, startled by the voice and saw both Vanitas, who was leaning against the doorframe, arms folded, and the red-haired girl he had seen earlier that day, who was trying and failing to look intimidating as she mimicked Vanitas's pose.</p><p>"Y’know.  It’s really suspicious when someone leaves the door to the roof wide open."  Vanitas smirked at them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the long wait.  College was weighing down on me.  You know how it is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryuji and Tsuchi tense up immediately after Vanitas started talking.  Ren wasn’t entirely sure why they did.</p><p>"So, anyone wanna tell us why it took you guys so long to get here?"  Vanitas straightened up.</p><p>Before the other two could speak, Ren went ahead.  "We got lost."  And as soon as he said that, he knew it was the wrong thing to say, as he felt Ryuji and Tsuchi's withering gazes on him.</p><p>Vanitas raised a skeptical eyebrow.  "You...got lost?"</p><p>Ren swallowed.  "Uh huh."</p><p>Vanitas sighed.  "I’d understand if it was you by yourself.  I mean you’re new here."  Ren perked up slightly.  "But, you were with Ryuji and Tsuchi, and they take the same route to school.  <em>Every.  Day."  </em>Ren paled.  "So, I’ll ask you again?  Where were you?"</p><p>"Uhhh."  Ren had no response for that apparently.  He turned toward the others and spoke in a hushed voice.  "What do we say?"</p><p>"Yeah man, it’s not like we can tell 'em the truth.  They'd never believe us."  Ryuji added.</p><p>"Well, Kasumi might not, but Vanitas has seen some pretty weird shit..."  Tsuchi said, thoughtfully.</p><p>"Wait you really think he'll believe us?"  Ryuji looked exasperated.</p><p>"Only one way to find out."  Tsushi shrugged, while Ren wondered what exactly Vanitas and Tsuchi had been involved in before this.</p><p>-</p><p>Meanwhile, while awaiting an answer, Kasumi pulled Vanitas aside to admonish him.  "Don’t you think you’re being a bit harsh to them."  She huffed at him.</p><p>Vanitas chuckled, still using deeper tone.  "Do you want me to stop acting like that?"  He practically purred.</p><p>Kasumi shivered at that.  "Oh goodness no."  She giggled, face flushing slightly.</p><p>Just then, the trio cleared their throats to get Vanitas and Kasumi's attention.</p><p>"So uh, we're gonna explain what happened, as clearly as possible, so we understand if it might seem confusing."  Tsuchi took a deep breath.  "We-"</p><p>"We were in some kind of weird castle in another world!"  Ryuji exclaimed, gesturing wildly.</p><p>Tsuchi gave him an annoyed look, like he was upset that Ryuji stole his thunder.</p><p>At first there was silence.  Then, Vanitas asked a question, as if he forgot everyone else was there.  "I thought Rudol said we couldn’t leave?"  He asked, tilting his head at Tsuchi.  "That something was keeping us tethered here."</p><p>"Well, I don’t think it was a whole world?  It’s like part of this world that was disconnected and then remade as a separate world."  Tsuchi shrugged.</p><p>"Wait wait, why are you talking about this like it’s normal?!"  Ryuji looked extremely confused.  "Shouldn’t you be like, freaking out or something?"  Then, he turned toward Kasumi.  "And you?  You’ve barely reacted at all.  How are you not shocked by this?"</p><p>Kasumi giggled.  "Well, that’s because I already knew about a lot of this."  She shrugged, much to Tsuchi's shock.</p><p>"Wait what, how did you know about this?"  Tsuchi asked, confused.</p><p>Kasumi gazed at Vanitas, smiling slyly, while he rubbed his neck sheepishly.  "Mmm, Vanitas told me a couple days ago."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you complain about Vanitas revealing the existence of other worlds to Kasumi, I feel the need to remind you that this is Vanitas we’re talking about here.</p><p>I seriously doubt that he’d actually give a shit about World Order.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Answers: Part Deux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a long moment of awkward silence, as Kasumi tried to remain calm at everyone's incredulous stares directed her way.</p><p>Eventually Tsuchi let out an exasperated sigh before turning toward Vanitas.  "You have no sense of discrepancy do you?"</p><p>Vanitas responded with a grin.  "I have no idea what that means so obviously not."</p><p>Tsuchi pinched the bridge of his nose.  "We're going to have a big talk when we get home."</p><p>It was at that moment that Ryuji finally snapped out of his stupor.  "Wait, wait, wait."  He pointed to Vanitas and Tsuchi.  "So, you two already knew about that other world?  How?!  And why didn’t you tell me?!"</p><p>"Okay, first of all, we had no idea that other world existed."  Tsuchi held up his hands, placatingly.  "However, both me and Vanitas are not from here.  We're....from another world."</p><p>"....What?!"  Both Ren and Ryuji exclaimed while standing up.</p><p>"Wh- buhuh?!"  Was Ryuji's eloquent response.</p><p>Ren, on the other hand, looked less shocked after regaining his bearings.  Rather, he looked contemplative.  "Is that what Vanitas meant by 'you guys couldn’t leave'?"</p><p>Tsuchi nodded in response.  "Yeah, something is keeping us tethered here, to this world.  ...You’re taking this surprisingly well."  He arched an eyebrow.</p><p>Ren shook his head.  "Oh, I’m just trying to rationalize this all in my head right now."  That was code for ‘I’m freaking out internally.'</p><p>Kasumi spoke this time.  "Vanitas never told me why it had to be kept a secret.  Is there a specific reason?"</p><p>Tsuchi sighed.  "Well, that’s a really long story, but I guess the short version is the fear of causing mass panic.  How do think the public would react to the existence of other worlds and otherworldly powers?"  He gestures toward Ryuji, who looked like he was still struggling to comprehend what was just explained to him.</p><p>"And who's to say some people wouldn’t try some ill-fated attempt to travel beyond their own world."  Tsuchi added.  Kasumi and Ren nodded in response.  Of course, the greed of man was beyond limits.  If everyone knew about these other worlds, they would likely take advantage of that fact.</p><p>Ryuji turned toward Kasumi.  "How did you take this so well?"  He at least seemed to have calmed down.</p><p>Kasumi shrugged.  "I mean, at first I was really confused and I honestly thought he was lying.  But like, how could someone come up with a such complex lie anyway.  And besides, it’s not like they’re any different from when we first met them."</p><p>Ryuji paused.  "I...guess.  I dunno, I think still need to process all of this.  It’s just too much stuff today."</p><p>"Yeah and it’s getting late.  We should probably be heading home now.  How about we talk more about this tomorrow, okay?"  Tsuchi suggested.  Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.</p><p>-</p><p>Later, when Vanitas and Tsuchi returned to the apartment:</p><p>"So, how did tod-" Rudol was interrupted by Tsuchi.  "Did you know?"</p><p>Rudol raised a curious eyebrow.  "You'll have to be more specific.  There are a lot of things I know."</p><p>Vanitas rolled his eyes.  "He means the other world here."</p><p>Rudol sighed.  "Ah, yes.  That.  I wondered how long it would take for you to find that."</p><p>"So you knew the whole time?  Why didn’t you tell us anything?"  Tsuchi asked.</p><p>Rudol sat down.  "Because I was hoping that being here could give you two a chance at a normal life.  I didn’t want to rope you into another 'adventure'."</p><p>Vanitas shrugged.  "Too late for that now.  I don’t know what’s going on here exactly, but my curiosity has already been piqued.  Besides, I think we were going to get involved eventually anyway."</p><p>Tsuchi nodded in agreement.  "Exactly.  It’s not in our nature.  Whatever this place is, we want to help our friends with it.  Like Vanitas said, we were likely going to get involved at some point anyway, so it was inevitable."</p><p>Rudol sighed.  "I suppose I should’ve seen this coming.  I don’t know what exactly you plan on getting up to in that world, but be extremely careful.  I know that world can have dangerous effects on the real one.  I don’t know any specifics about it, so just be careful."</p><p>Vanitas scoffed.  "I’m sure everything will be fine."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can we get an F for Ryuji's brain right now?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Couldn’t think of a chapter title lol.</p><p>I also changed some relationship tags and added a few more tags.a</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, classes and life itself seemed to go on as usual.  At least until lunchtime.</p><p>Vanitas was really just trying to eat his food with Kasumi, when Ryuji decided to barge in.  "So hey, I just had a quick question about other worlds."</p><p>Vanitas sighed, rolling his eyes.  "Can’t this wait until after school?"</p><p>Ryuji shook his head.  "No way man, if this is really that important, I need to start learning as much as possible if we plan on heading back in."</p><p>Both Vanitas and Kasumi raised an eyebrow at Ryuji this time.  "'We?'"</p><p>Ryuji nodded, apparently not noticing or caring of the looks he was being given.  "Yeah, I figured that since you had so much knowledge on this sorta thing you’d be joining us.  So Uh, now can I ask you stuff?"</p><p>Vanitas sighed but nodded.  "Only a few questions, we'll save the big stuff until the end of the day."</p><p>Ryuji grinned.  "Oh sweet!  So, uh first question: are you an-"</p><p>"No I am not an alien.  I may not be a full human, but I am close enough to one, that it doesn’t make me a different species."  Vanitas groaned, already expecting such a question.</p><p>"Okay, well if you aren’t exactly a human, then what are you?"  Ryuji asked, ever curious.</p><p>Vanitas tensed up slightly at that.  "I...am something that shouldn’t be able to exist.  I am Darkness given form, given name, given life.  When I was...born, I guess, I was unstable, both mentally and physically."  Kasumi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, while Ryuji  had a guilty expression on his face.</p><p>"Hey man, I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to dredge up some bad memories.  I think I’ll just wait until the end of school before I keep asking questions."  Ryuji said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>Vanitas took a deep breath.  He could feel the itching of the Unversed, trying to crawl their way out.  "I-It's fine.  But, thank you, for being so understanding about that.  It’s a part of my life I’m not too proud of, especially now."</p><p>Ryuji nodded and the three continued to eat their lunch in peace.</p><p>—————</p><p>Later, on the roof of Shujin Academy.</p><p>"So, where did we last leave off?"  Tsuchi asked.</p><p>"Well, we really only said that we were from other worlds.  We didn’t explain what that actually means."  Vanitas shrugged.</p><p>Ryuji raised his hand.  "I did learn that Vanitas isn’t exactly a human, that’s about it."</p><p>"Alright, we’ll let me start by asking what you imagine another world is."  Tsuchi asked.</p><p>"Like a planet?"  Both Ryuji and Ren shrugged.</p><p>"Wrong!  Worlds are different from planets or dimensions in that a world is ‘alive' in some way.  And no, Ryuji it’s not an actual sentient thing."  Tsuchi saw Ryuji slowly raising his hand.</p><p>"Every world has a heart.  Not an organ.  Think of a heart as a person's ability to feel emotions.  While a person only needs a soul and a body to survive, the heart makes you whole."</p><p>"Anyway.  A World's heart helps it keep it’s form.  If the Heart is taken or destroyed, the world collapses and vanishes."  Vanitas stated, bluntly.  Both Ryuji and Ren turned pale at that admission.  "Now, this can be prevented by finding and locking a world's keyhole, preventing anything from getting to the heart.  At the moment, it doesn’t seem like this world is under any threat, so we should be fine."</p><p>"What about the other world?  What can you tell us about that?"  Ren asked.</p><p>Vanitas shrugged.  "I’d have to see it for myself in order to determine whether it is an actual world or just a facsimile."</p><p>"A what?"  Ryuji looked confused.</p><p>"It means fake, Ryuji."  Kasumi sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>"Well anyway, if you want to check it out, why not now?  I was...actually gonna ask if we could go back?"  Ryuji admitted, and Ren nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Yeah, besides...we promised that weird cat thing we'd help it, right?"  Ren nodded at both Tsuchi and Ryuji.</p><p>"Cat thing?"  Kasumi asked.</p><p>"Uh, excuse me.  In case you weren’t aware, but we," Vanitas gestured towards himself and Kasumi, "have nothing to defend ourselves with."</p><p>"Huh?"  Ren looked up from his phone, as the world distorted around them.</p><p>Damnit Ren.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second try's the charm.  Let’s do this everyone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>